1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin package and a method of manufacturing the resin package, which is usable for a light emitting device applicable to image apparatus, lighting equipment, display, backlight source for liquid crystal display, or the like, and particularly to the resin package of thin and small type with high reliability, the light emitting device using the resin package and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Background Art
In compliance with the recent trend of reducing the size and weight of electronic devices, there have been developed various kinds of small sized light emitting devices (light emitting diodes) to be mounted on such an electronic device. Those light emitting devices employ, for example, a double-sided through-hole printed circuit board including an insulating substrate with a pair of metallic conductive patterns formed on each of the both sides of the insulating substrate. Such light emitting devices have a structure in which a light emitting element is mounted on the double-sided through-hole printed circuit board and the metallic conductive patterns and the optical semiconductor element are electrically connected using wires or the like.
However, such light emitting devices essentially require a double-sided through-hole printed circuit. Such a double-sided through-hole printed circuit board has a thickness of at least about 0.1 mm which becomes the obstructing factor for drastic reduction in thickness of surface-mount type light emitting devices. Furthermore, such substrates have poor processing accuracy compared to that of the resin packages, and thus to be unsuitable for down-sizing. For this reason, a light emitting device that does not contain such a printed-circuit has therefore been developed (for example as described in Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-79329A